Asalto a un puesto de avanzada imperial
—The tweet in question refers to the number of in-universe años between the canon films and television shows. [[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]], in which the Batalla de Yavin appears, is set as Year 32. [[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]], which ends the day before this assault, is set as Year 36. Using simple math, it can be deduced that this assault took place four years after the Battle of Yavin. |lugar=Puesto de avanzada, Endor |result=Victoria Rebelde |comb1=*Alianza para Restaurar la República *Ewoks |comb2=Imperio Galáctico |comb4= |comb3= |comandante1=General Han Solo |comandante2= |comandante3= |comandante4= |fuerza1=*Múltiples Rastreadores, incluyendo: **General Han Solo **Chewbacca **Sargento Kes Dameron *Teniente Shara Bey *Múltiples Ewoks *1 transporte |fuerza2=*Muchos soldados de asalto *Al menos 1 Transporte de Exploración Todo Terreno |fuerza3= |fuerza4= |bajas1= |bajas2=*Muchos soldados de asalto *1 Transporte de Exploración Todo Terreno |bajas3= |bajas4= |civiles=}} La mañana después de la Batalla de Endor, la Alianza Rebelde lanzó un equipo de ataque conocido como Rastreadores que llevaron a cabo un asalto a un puesto de avanzada Imperial en Endor. El puesto fue ocupado por el remanente Imperial que buscaba la oportunidad de contraatacar después de que el Imperio fue derrotado durante la Batalla de Endor. No queriendo dejar cualquier fuerza Imperial en luna, el General Han Solo lideró un equipo de ataque de Pathfinders y Ewoks en un asalto al puesto de avanzada. Los Pathfinders llegaron en un transporte pilotado por la Teniente Shara Bey y eliminaron las defensas de la base con las armas del transporte, antes de pasar a capturar la base. Una vez dentro, fueron capaces de reunir inteligencia Imperial afirmando que el Imperio todavía tenía planes después de la Batalla de Endor, lo que significaba que, a pesar de lo que la Rebelión esperaba, la Guerra Civil Galáctica aún no terminaba. Preludio thumb|250px|left|La Alianza Rebelde inició la Batalla de Endor para asestar un golpe devastador contra el Imperio Galáctico. En el 4 DBY, durante las últimas etapas de la Guerra Civil Galáctica,The novels Consecuencias and Estrellas Perdidas suggest that, in the year after the Battle of Endor, the Galactic Civil War is nearing its end. la Alianza Rebelde lanzó un ataque masivo contra su enemigo en tiempos de guerra, el Imperio Galáctico, en la luna boscosa de Endor. Su objetivo era destruir la Estrella de la Muerte II, una estación de combate Imperial capaz de destruir mundos enteros, y asesinar al Emperador. La Flota de la Alianza asaltó a la Estrella de la Muerte y la flota Imperial sobre Endor, mientras que el General Han Solo de la Rebelión lideró un equipo[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] conocido como los Rastreadores sobre la superficie de Endor para destruir el generador que alimentaba los escudos de la Estrella de la Muerte. El equipo de ataque fue asistido por la especie nativa del planeta, los primitivos Ewoks, junto con los que fueron capaces de abrumar a las tropas imperiales en la luna y destruir el generador. La batalla en órbita llevó a la muerte del Emperador y su ejecutor principal, Darth Vader, así como la destrucción de la estación de combate. El final de la batalla vio la retirada de la mayoría de las fuerzas imperiales de Endor, sin embargo, un puesto de avanzada se mantuvo en el lado lejano de la luna desde donde se encontraban los Rebeldes. Los rebeldes se reagruparon en la superficie con el fin de celebrar en la Aldea del Árbol Brillante, el hogar de los Ewoks que les ayudaron a derrotar al Imperio. Muchos rebeldes celebraron su victoria, incluyendo la piloto rebelde Shara Bey y su marido, el Rastreador Kes Dameron. El asalto La mañana siguiente a la Batalla de Endor, Solo volvió a reunir a los pioneros y les dijo que, mientras que el imperio estaba en un completo caos después de su pérdida, los rebeldes habían descubierto el puesto de avanzada imperial en la cara oculta de la luna. Sabiendo que el Remanente Imperial estaba buscando una oportunidad para contraatacar contra la Alianza Rebelde y no queriendo dejar imperiales en el planeta para que los Ewoks enfrentasen solos, Solo y el General de la Alianza Crix Madine determinaron que los pioneros atacarían el puesto de avanzada. Solo describe el plan para los pioneros, que era golpear la base tan fuerte como podían con la cubierta de aire limitado, y Bey se ofreció para ser el piloto que proporciona apoyo aéreo. Bey pilotó a los soldados rebeldes a la base, con el transporte en caliente con el fin de enmascarar su acercamiento. Una vez que la nave estaba por encima de la base, los rebeldes abrieron fuego contra las tropas sobre el terreno, incluidos los soldados de asalto y un Transporte de Exploración Todo Terreno. Las tropas imperiales fueron rápidamente abrumadas, y los pioneros desembarcaron del transporte con el fin de luchar contra los imperiales de frente. Se abrieron paso hacia la base, mientras que Bey continuó disparando en el puesto de avanzada con la nave, sacando sus defensas. Permanecieron en la base durante algún tiempo, mientras Bey mantuvo el avión estacionado fuera del puesto de avanzada cuando la noche comenzó a caer. Mientras que en el interior, los pioneros encontraron una gran cantidad de datos en las computadoras Imperiales. Volvieron al transporte una vez terminados de analizarlo, trayendo consigo información sobre el tráfico de comunicaciones imperiales y planes hasta que el imperio tenía para después de la Batalla de Endor. Esta información llevó a Solo a una conclusión: la guerra no había terminado aún. Consecuencias Entre bastidores Apariciones *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Batallas de la Guerra Civil Galáctica